Six Interruptions
by Okami Moony
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. "En algún momento de su vida juntos, cada uno de los Cullen interrumpen un momento íntimo entre Carlisle y Esme. Este fic es para echar un vistazo a la larga relación de Carlisle y Esme por esas interrupciones."
1. Edward

**Bueno, antes de nada, pido disculpas por mi desaparición de aquí. Aún tengo fics pendientes de acabar, pero es que últimamente no me vienen muchas ideas.**

**-Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Meyer y bla bla bla, pero este fic no me pertenece a mí, su autora es Brynna. Yo simplemente lo he traducido al español. Es una serie de viñetas independientes.  
**

* * *

**1. Edward**

Carlisle no podía creer su suerte. Su mujer estaba… impresionante: su pelo estaba extendido sobre la almohada, haciendo ondas; sus ojos brillaban con placer cuando él arrastró suavemente los dedos sobre su muslo. Ella le miró con expectación y con el labio inferior atrapado en los dientes.

Carlisle se inclinó, con sus fuertes brazos evitando que Esme tuviese que aguantar su peso. Rozó sus labios con los de ella, liberando así el labio que ella tenía atrapado en sus propios dientes. Esme estaba sonriendo cuando él la besó; y probó la textura de sus labios con la lengua. Él estaba encantado con su felicidad. Que ella hubiese encontrado la felicidad en hacer el amor con él le alegró más de lo que se pudiese imaginar. Que ella confiara en él lo suficiente como para sacudirse sus miedos y la aprensión le contentaba más de lo que alguna vez podría decirse.

Ella se había asustado la primera vez. Su Esme tembló ligeramente y se disculpó por ello.

–Sé que no me vas a hacer daño. Lo sé.

Él la besó entonces, sosteniéndole la cara entre sus manos y susurró contra sus labios:

–Te he esperado durante siglos, mi amor. Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites. Esto no es una obligación.

Esme sacudió su cabeza con ojos tristes, creyendo que no podría darle el momento perfecto que ella creía que merecía.

–Quiero nuevos recuerdos –hizo una pausa. El labio le tembló un momento antes de que lo capturara con los dientes–. ¿Me dirás si hago algo mal?

Carlisle ahogó una risa mezclada con un sollozo en su garganta, luchando por que no saliesen de su boca. Era absurdo pensar que él encontraría algo mal en lo que Esme hiciese. El saber que ella dudaba hizo que le recorriera la ira y un golpe de tristeza.

–Te quiero –suspiró–. Y no hay nada "mal" aquí, mi Esme.

Ella encontró valentía después de eso, y él le dio los nuevos recuerdos que tanto deseaba. En los meses siguientes, ambos estaban insaciables el uno del otro. Edward usaba cualquier excusa para alejar los pensamientos carnales. Y cuando estaba en casa, invertía un gran esfuerzo para mantenerlos fuera. Procuraba ocupar su mente con cosas como leer o tocar el piano. A no ser que ellos pensaran directamente su nombre, estaba a salvo de sus pensamientos.

Como si Esme leyese su mente, le susurró a Carlisle:

– ¿Está Edward en casa?

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza y bajó sus labios al seductor cuello de Esme.

–Está cazando.

La tensión, fuera cual fuera, abandonó el cuerpo de Esme cuando enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Carlisle y rodeó su cintura con una pierna.

Él gimió por lo bajo en el cambio de postura y ella sonrió con ese nuevo poder.

–Te quiero –susurró Esme cuando los labios de su marido descendieron por su pecho. Dejó una larga línea de besos sobre su piel pálida, justo por encima del lazo de su blusa.

–Yo también te quiero –contestó entre besos.

Tiró de las correas finas y dejó que se deslizaran abajo sobre los brazos de Esme. Quiso rasgarlo, pero sabía que eso la disgustaría. Tiró instintivamente de la delicada ropa, exponiendo más de su embriagadora piel y mirando con ojos hambrientos. Sintió los dedos de Esme desabotonando su camisa; y sólo pudo gemir ante sus toques. Cada caricia, por diminuta que fuese, le complacía más que nada de lo que tuvo en sus dos siglos y medio.

Ella le abrió la camisa y alisó las manos sobre su pecho cincelado. Él se incorporó solo para quitarse la camisa y luego volvió a tenderse sobre su mujer. La besó con tal fuerza que habría dolido de no ser por que no pueden hacerse daño. Esme le acercó más, y acarició los músculos de su espalda. Carlisle arrastró una mano al dobladillo de su camiseta y comenzó a deslizarlo por encima, despacio. Su mano acariciaba cada centímetro de piel recién expuesta. Esme metió las manos entre sus cuerpos para desabotonar el pantalón de su marido.

Carlisle sonrió contra sus labios, maravillado con lo lejos a lo que ella quería llegar.

–Mi Esme… –susurró. Ella levantó la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los de él en un suave beso.

–Carlisle –dijo en un susurro y con un bajo gemido–, vamos a…

La frase se cortó en cuanto la puerta se abrió de repente.

–Carlisle –Edward miró y gimió ante la molesta situación que estaba viendo. Cerró la puerta rápidamente–. Si voy a interrumpiros algo, al menos podríais cerrar la puerta con cerrojo o algo.

Esme se tensó bajo Carlisle, con ojos amplios cuando Carlisle rió suavemente.

– ¿Deberíamos…? –dijo Esme en voz baja, paseando sus ojos entre la puerta en la que acababa de salir el chico que ya consideraba como hijo y entre el hombre al que amaba desesperadamente.

–No –dijo Carlisle–. En absoluto.

Dejó que sus labios se arrastrasen por el cuello de Esme. Su lengua encontró el punto más sensible de su oreja, acariciándolo suavemente, sabiendo que era el modo más rápido de que se olvidase de Edward.

Funcionó.

Ella puso en blanco los ojos antes de cerrarlos completamente.

Carlisle bajó para presionarse contra ella lentamente, con los brazos rodeando el cuerpo de Esme. Podían oír abajo una nueva melodía de piano. Esme sonrió bajo Carlisle.

– ¿Crees que le hemos traumatizado? –susurró con tono suave.

Carlisle rió, enterró la cara en su cuello y volvió a dirigir sus manos al dobladillo de la camiseta.

–Creo que no me importa –gimió indiscretamente cuando sintió las manos de Esme por delante del cinturón de su pantalón abierto–. Creo que lo superará.

----------------------------------------------------------

Las manos de Edward volaban sobre las teclas del piano. Desde que Carlisle y Esme se enamoraron, el talento musical de Edward había mejorado muchísimo. Eligió una melodía que le hacía pensar en Esme, dulce y hermosa.

Había disfrutado de su vida a solas con Carlisle, pero no podía negar el hecho de que Esme lo mejoró todo. Carlisle era más feliz. Cualquier tormento que le estuviese torturando pareció desaparecer en cuanto Esme entró en sus vidas.

Edward la quiso inmediatamente. Incluso durante los meses más salvajes de neófita, ella le dio consuelo y calor. Ella siempre era reconfortante, con abrazos y toques de consuelo. Nunca supo cuánto necesitaba a una madre hasta que ella llegó.

Edward encontró satisfacción en el amor que Carlisle y Esme se daban mutuamente. Ser testigo de su historia de amor fue fascinante, desgarrador y dolorosamente encantador. Era toda una lección ver a Carlisle luchar por ser alguien mejor. Cuando ve a un hombre tan bueno esforzándose para superarse a sí mismo, sabe que es digno de ser amado. Y Edward sabía que ese amor estaría con Carlisle siempre.

Ver a una mujer como Esme luchando por deshacerse de sus demonios era duro y alentador a la vez. Su cohibición y miedo la habían hecho sentirse muy mal, algo con lo que alguien como Carlisle nunca debería tratar. Ella dijo que estaba preparada para ser madre eterna, buena amiga y estar dolorosamente enamorada. Sus pensamientos estuvieron llenos de incredulidad cuando Carlisle comenzó a quitarle aquellas cargas poco a poco. Él era paciente, y el progreso era atrozmente lento a veces.

Edward ahora disfrutaba viendo en sus mentes el baile tranquilo, sin prisas. La suave llama que había entre ellos se convirtió en un fuego caliente y apasionado, haciendo que Edward se algo más incómodo. Él estaba emocionado, por supuesto. Ella había querido llegar lejos, y los pensamientos de Carlisle eran más felices de lo que alguna vez habían estado.

Edward comenzó a bloquearlos cada vez más, ya que eran pensamientos más íntimos de lo que él podía soportar. No quería meterse más en sus privacidades de lo que ya estaba, e intentó darles su intimidad.

Las risas que llegaban de arriba hicieron que Edward se metiese casi involuntariamente en sus pensamientos. Sonrió abiertamente sobre el piano. La felicidad que Carlisle y Esme tenían era contagiosa, aún sabiendo que la visión de sus cuerpos entrelazados le atormentaría durante un tiempo.

Se prometió a sí mismo que sería más cuidadoso. Llamaría a las puertas que siempre estaban abiertas para él y escucharía con más atención cuando llegase a casa.

En esa historia de amor valía la pena las molestias, y él esperaba, con un fervor que ni él mismo entendió, que algún día le llegase la suya.

El año siguiente en el que Carlisle le convirtió, Edward se convenció firmemente en que los de su especie no tenían alma. Ellos eran los eternos malditos, condenados a vivir una media vida, asesinos por naturaleza y aislados por necesidad.

Pero cuando pensó en Carlisle y Esme, cerrados en un abrazo cuando entró sin permiso, como él se les imaginaba, embriagados y felices en su nuevo amor, por primera vez, sintió las semillas de la duda. Vio un error lógico en su teoría.

Porque si ellos no tenían alma, ¿cómo había encontrado Carlisle a su perfecta _alma_ gemela?

* * *

**Son seis capítulos, así que si su autora original me da permiso, subiré los demás en estos días.**


	2. Rosalie

**Bueno, como la autora (Brynna) me ha dado permiso para la traducción, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo ^^ **

* * *

**2. Rosalie**

Esme suspiró, toda la tensión de su cuerpo desapareció cuando se metió en la bañera caliente. El húmedo vapor rizó los mechones sueltos de su pelo recogido en un moño.

Descansó su cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera y dejó que los ojos se le cerrasen con un suspiro de puro placer.

Estaba ahí para disfrutar de su raro momento de tranquilidad, para estar un rato sin tener que estar limpiando la casa o parando las discusiones entre sus dos _hijos_.

Esme sacudió la cabeza. Sus hijos eran… un reto.

Su corazón se rompió cuando Edward decidió vivir solo. Ella intentó mantenerse alegre todo ese tiempo, pero su hijo siempre estaba presente en su mente. Cada vez que un coche pasaba por esa carretera, su corazón se sacudía y dirigía los ojos a la ventana.

Carlisle la había asegurado que volvería, que Edward no se adaptaría al estilo de vida de un nómada.

Tenía razón.

Un día Edward volvió, dirigiéndose directamente a los brazos abiertos de Esme y enterrando la cara en su hombro.

–Lo siento, mamá –susurró.

Y con aquel abrazo y aquellas palabras, su corazón se recompuso. Esa fue la primera vez que alguien la había llamado "mamá", y la alegría se le notó en la cara.

Rosalie trajo nuevos desafíos. Esme veía a la chica destrozada, la muchacha que estaría atrapada para siempre en su peor momento, para siempre castigada por su belleza. Encontró semejanzas con Rose, las similitudes de sus pasados eran suficientes como para atarlas incluso cuando querían echarlos de sus memorias.

Esme la ayudó, intento borrar esos fantasmas del pasado como Carlisle había hecho con ella una vez. Esme la quiso inmediatamente, sus instintos maternales se hicieron cargo de ella después incluso de haber tenido un pasado tan duro.

Y la culpa que sentía Carlisle le consumía. Él quería ver a Rosalie feliz, y le dolía que ella no pudiese encontrar la felicidad en su nueva vida. Rose estaba resentida con él por haberla convertido y siempre procuraba evitarle.

Carlisle se dedicaba a cuerpo y alma a su trabajo; a menudo encontraba el hospital como un sitio más atractivo que su propia casa.

Esme suspiró y cambió de postura. Entonces, abrió los ojos ante el olor familiar que le llegó.

– ¿A qué viene ese suspiro triste? –preguntó Carlisle con voz aterciopelada y con una media sonrisa.

–Creí que hoy tenías que trabajar hasta tarde.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros y se desabrochó los tirantes, dejando que colgaran de la cintura, mientras se acercaba a Esme.

–Simplemente les expliqué que mi maravillosa mujer me estaba esperando en casa.

– ¿Y eso fue suficiente?

Se arrodilló detrás de ella. Con una mano removía el agua y con la otra levantó el pelo recogido de Esme. Le dio un tierno beso en la nuca.

–Mmm… –murmuró–. Bueno, eso y que un nuevo doctor empezó a trabajar hoy.

Ella se rió suavemente y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos.

– ¿Trabajarás menos?

Carlisle sonrió y le tocó la mejilla, sabiendo que eso siempre la quitaba el aliento.

–Lo intentaré.

Esme se dio la vuelta, aún sonriendo, para presionar los labios con los de él. Ella se perdió en el beso, pasando un brazo por el cuello de Carlisle para acercarle más.

– ¿Dónde están los chicos? –preguntó él contra sus labios.

–Estaban discutiendo –le acarició el pelo detrás de las orejas–. Así que les hice irse de caza en distintas direcciones.

Carlisle rió y se puso de pie, quitándose la ropa con impaciencia, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro con amplias sonrisas. Se metió en la bañera y se sentó. Esme apenas notó el movimiento del agua cuando lo hizo. Levantó una ceja cuando ella se sentó frente a él, con la espalda presionando su pecho y la mano descansando sobre su rodilla levantada, encajando así el cuerpo entre sus piernas.

Carlisle le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y enterró la cara en su cuello.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos esto?

Esme arrugó la frente, buscando en sus recuerdos cuándo fue la última vez que se bañaron juntos.

–Cuando Edward se fue –ambos sonrieron en silencio.

–Tanto tiempo horrible solos...

–Tú le echaste de menos también –protestó Esme, girando la cabeza para verle la cara. Sus ojos se estrecharon ante la sonrisa burlona de Carlisle.

–Claro que lo hice, y todos los días. Pero yo sabía que volvería –posó un beso en su hombro–. Y yo tenía para mí solito.

Esme sonrió y enredó una mano en su pelo rubio, atrayéndole hacia ella.

–Te quiero –susurró, aún un poco aturdida después de una década y media juntos.

La sonrisa burlona de Carlisle se convirtió en una enternecedora.

–Yo también te quiero –contestó antes de capturar sus labios y de mover sus manos libremente bajo el agua. Tragó los gemidos de su mujer y le ofreció los suyos.

Esme se dio la vuelta completamente y Carlisle se colocó mejor, dejando que ella pudiese situarse mejor en su cuerpo.

Entonces Esme lo olió, congelándose. La ponzoña se acumuló en su boca cuando la esencia de la sangre humana invadió sus sentidos.

– ¿Pero qué...? –comenzó a decir Carlisle antes de que la puerta se abriese de par en par.

Rosalie estaba de pie ahí, con los ojos dorados enloquecidos y con una sonrisita extendiéndose por su cara. Su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre y Carlisle sostuvo a Esme cuando notó que se tensaba.

–He encontrado a alguien –dijo Rosalie, emocionada–. Necesito tu ayuda, Carlisle. Yo… –se dio la vuelta para irse, sabiendo que ellos la seguirían–. Le he traído aquí. Está herido. Necesito tu ayuda –su voz se calmó cuando abandonó el cuarto de baño.

Esme dirigió una mirada a Carlisle y ambos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente. La mirada de él era seria. Se vistió después de recoger su ropa esparcida. Esme se secó y se puso un vestido. Después, le siguió escaleras abajo.

Rosalie, cuyos ojos tenían un brillo que Esme nunca había visto en ella, estaba inclinada sobre un hombre.

–Detuve al oso, casi le mata. ¿Le cambiarás, Carlisle? Lo habría hecho yo misma –habló rápidamente, como si intentase convencerle antes de que contestase "no".

El chico era un humano encantador. Unos rizos oscuros enmarcaban su cara, y en sus mejillas bronceadas se le notaban hoyuelos, incluso en reposo. Sus músculos eran enormes y firmes, claramente producto de una vida de trabajo manual.

Carlisle se movió hacia él, ignorando fácilmente el olor de la sangre cuando revisó el estado de los órganos vitales. Miró hacia atrás, a Esme. Ella contenía el aliento y retrocedía poco a poco hacia la puerta.

–Lo haré –decidió, pasando una mano por su pelo aún mojado–. Cámbiate de ropa, Rose –levantó una mano cuando ella empezó a protestar–. Él estará bien durante un rato todavía. Déjame hablar con Esme y deja que me preparare.

Los ojos de Rosalie se dirigieron a Esme, y luego subió las escaleras. Carlisle giró para quedarse frente a su esposa.

–Deberías esperar fuera.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, con los ojos negros aún cerrados sobre el muchacho empapado de sangre.

–Me quedaré mientras pueda –contestó antes de que Carlisle cogiese su barbilla y girase su cabeza, obligándola a mirarle.

– ¿Otro hijo? –su pregunta era simple, acompañada con una sonrisa.

Esme estudió sus ojos y asintió ligeramente, dirigiendo la vista de nuevo al muchacho. Forzó una sonrisa a pesar de la sed.

–Sí –volvió a mirar a Carlisle–. Sí. Otro hijo y quizás una hija más feliz.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie entró en su habitación, quitándose la ropa y escogiendo otras prendas, sin apenas ser consciente de qué cogía. Pensó en el hombre que estaba abajo y, con la ropa arrugada sobre su pecho, se echó en la cama. Algo le había pasado. Algo había hecho que consiguiese ignorar su sed para llevar al chico a cien millas de distancia. Algo de él la había hecho feliz y la dio esperanza. Una parte de su cerebro la estaba gritando, diciendo que ella misma odiaba ese estilo de vida y que no debería elegir por él. Su cerebro la decía que era egoísta.

Se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras despacio, con la ropa todavía agarrada a su pecho. Se quedó quieta en el tercer escalón, paseando sus ojos del chico a su familia.

Carlisle estaba cerca de Esme, acariciando su mandíbula suavemente mientras la hablaba en voz baja. Las manos de ella estaban firmes en la cintura de su marido, ignorando la sed gracias al hombre al que amaba.

El recuerdo de ellos dos desnudos y abrazados en el baño acudió a la mente de Rosalie. Ellos se tenían un amor increíble el uno por el otro, con una paciencia y confianza infinita.

Dios, ella quería eso.

Ella quería a alguien que la amase sin condiciones y que nunca la hiciese daño. Quería a alguien que contentase todos sus caprichos. Quería a alguien que la hiciese olvidar que era una asesina y que pusiese punto y final a su oscura historia.

Rosalie miró otra vez al chico de pelo rizado, era igual que el niño pequeño que una vez había añorado. Se puso enseguida las ropas y se dirigió a él, pasando sus dedos temblorosos sobre su mejilla.

El cerebro todavía la gritaba que estaba siendo egoísta, pero levantó la mirada y pudo ver cómo Carlisle le daba a Esme un beso suave en la frente. Él la empujó a la puerta antes de que Esme pudiese sucumbir al tentador olor.

El corazón le dolió a Rosalie cuando se encontró con la mirada interrogadora de Carlisle, sin hacer caso a su cerebro que volvía a gritarla "egoísta".

– ¿Listo? –le preguntó al doctor.

Ella sabía que aquel muchacho de pelo rizado podría ser su amor.

Carlisle se le acercó, enrollando las mangas de su camisa y se arrodilló sobre el chico. Sonrió una vez y se encontró con los ojos de su hija. Por primera vez, ella le vio distinto. Ya no era el hombre que la había traído a esa media vida; si no que de repente él era su mentor. Era un hombre que había hecho una difícil elección tres veces. Él había hecho una elección egoísta una vez, y otras dos desinteresadamente.

Rosalie se sintió mal, ya que comprendió que Carlisle estaba dispuesto a hacer el trabajo sucio por ella, para realizar sus deseos, y que confiaba en su decisión.

–Carlisle –susurró, deteniéndole cuando éste inclinó la cabeza hacia el hombre, que ya consideraba como "suyo".

Carlisle la miró, interrogándola con la mirada. Ella extendió sus manos, deseando ofrecerle más que palabras.

–Sé que esto no es fácil para ti. Gracias.

Ahora sabía que no importaba el horror de los minutos siguientes, o de los desafíos de los próximos días o meses; ella siempre le estaría agradecida a Carlisle.

Él se inclinó otra vez, dispuesto a hacer su dura tarea. Rosalie sonrió, viendo a los dientes afilados derramar sangre fresca.

Comprendió que no importaba cuan espantoso o extraño fuese el proceso de cambio, un giro feliz estaba llegando a su vida. Su oscura historia estaba terminando.

* * *

**El próximo, que es el de Emmett, intentaré tenerle listo para el domingo. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!! =) **


	3. Emmett

**Bueno, al final he podido traducir hoy el tercer capítulo. Este es uno de los que más me gustan... y es que Emmett es mucho Emmett xD**

* * *

**3. Emmett**

–Así que, ¿dónde podríamos ir esta noche?

Esme sonrió con un poco de culpabilidad a Carlisle y se encogió de hombros.

–Me gustaría que nos quedamos aquí.

–Cariño, la cita de esta noche es algo así como una _necesidad_, y estás realmente encantadora –su sonrisa era genuina cuando paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de Esme, apreciándolo.

Ella alisó la tela de su vestido con las manos.

–Me he vestido así para ti. No importa si salimos o no.

Carlisle sintió que su cara cambiaba a una expresión que sólo reservaba para ella.

–Los chicos están en casa, por eso necesitamos esta cita. Además, ahora somos más que antes –_con gran felicidad somos más_, pensó para sí mismo. Emmett había supuesto un cambio en sus vidas. Si los años posteriores a cuando Rosalie se les unió fueron los más tumultuosos, ahora con Emmett eran los más felices. Él trajo la alegría a la vida de Rose, usando su propia naturaleza divertida para exorcizar los demonios de su pasado. Todavía Rosalie era un poco crítica con algunas cosas, pero aún así era todo más fácil.

Esme suspiró y se puso en pie, sacando a Carlisle de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Y si vamos a bailar?

Carlisle inclinó la cabeza, considerando la idea, mientras ella se pasaba una mano por la cabeza, alisando sus rizos.

– ¿Y si nos quedamos?

Esme sonrió abiertamente, los hoyuelos se le marcaron mejor con el entusiasmo.

–Creí que la cita de esta noche era una necesidad.

Carlisle extendió su mano para coger la de su mujer y tiró de ella, atrayéndola hacia él.

–Tenemos tiempo para estar solos. Enviaremos a los chicos a cazar o algo.

–Esa excusa no ha conseguido nunca que se vayan.

Los dedos de Carlisle fueron suaves cuando acariciaron la mejilla de Esme.

–Entonces les dejaremos quedarse si están tranquilos.

Ella se rió.

–Eso nunca ha funcionado tampoco.

–Demasiado tarde –Carlisle agudizó el oído, como si eso le ayudase a enterarse mejor–. Edward les ha convencido para que salieran.

Esme suspiró otra vez, pero contenta.

–Tendré que agradecérselo.

Carlisle le ofreció una mano, sonriendo.

– ¿Vamos? –preguntó. Su mujer le miró confusa, pero le cogió la mano.

– ¿Adónde? –antes de obtener una respuesta, Carlisle pasó su brazo por el de ella y fueron a su estudio.

–Tú querías bailar –soltó su brazo y se dirigió a encender la radio de la esquina. La música de Frank Sinatra llenó el estudio de Carlisle. Éste sonrió ante las melodías y se dio la vuelta, permitiéndose estudiar a Esme con la mirada. Ella estaba hermosísima con la tela azul. El vestido era nuevo, se lo compró en una de las excursiones con Rosalie, sin duda. Era un poco más atrevido que su vestimenta normal, pero eso le satisfizo. El color hacía un contraste precioso con su cascada de rizos color caramelo. Sus brazos estaban desnudos, y la suave tela en los hombros tenía unos pocos broches plateados. El escote se sumergía hacia su delgada cintura, y abajo lo cubría una falda.

Seguía dejando vagar su mirada, sosteniendo su cuerpo.

–Eres tan hermosa… –murmuró, maravillado.

–Gracias –alisó las manos sobre la falda otra vez–. Rose lo eligió.

–Tendré que agradecérselo –volvió a coger su mano y tiró de ella contra su cuerpo. Esme colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho, y él rodeó su cintura con los brazos. Andaban arrastrando los pies sin seguir exactamente el ritmo de la música; simplemente se sostenían el uno al otro.

– ¿No es esto mejor que salir? –le preguntó con otro suspiró.

–Sí –reconoció Carlisle mientras le besaba la cabeza–. Tenías razón.

Sintió las manos de Esme deslizarse hacia su espalda y colándose debajo del esmoquin; después se puso de puntillas y él se inclinó abajo para besarla, deleitándose en sus labios suaves y dulces.

–Sra. Cullen –susurró contra sus labios–. Creo que tienes algún motivo más para que nos quedemos aquí.

–Tenemos tres hijos maravillosos y felices que están fuera –tenía un brillo juguetón en su mirada que hizo sonreír a Carlisle–. Voy a aprovecharlo.

– ¿Puedo opinar sobre este plan?

–Bueno, como sé que no vas a contradecirme… sí.

Él se rió. Esme había llegado a estar muy segura de sí misma desde que estaba con él. Llevó una mano hacia la piel expuesta de su espalda descubierta, acariciando la tela del vestido.

– ¿El vestido formaba parte del plan?

Ella volvió a sonreír abiertamente.

–Sí –contestó. Carlisle la besó suavemente y asintió.

–Siempre dije que eras excelente haciendo planes.

Esme rió y volvió a ponerse de puntillas, para besarle más apasionadamente.

–Y… ¿qué llevas debajo de un vestido como este? –preguntó Carlisle, en un ronroneo.

Ella levantó una ceja.

– ¿Quieres verlo? –sintió cómo él deslizaba la cremallera, a modo de respuesta al tiempo que sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo en un beso profundo. Con manos suaves, quitó el vestido de sus hombros y lo dejó caer a sus pies. Los brazos de Esme rodearon a Carlisle en cuanto quedaron libres. Éste gimió y dio pasos atrás, sin separarse de su mujer, para apoyarse en el escritorio. La apartó lo suficiente para quitarse la chaqueta y desabotonarse la camisa. Ella aprovechó el momento para desabrochar y deslizar sus ligas.

Carlisle sintió que la ponzoña se acumulaba en su boca cuando ella se deshizo de sus medias, entonces de un tirón acabo por quitarse la camisa. Gruñó guturalmente cuando vio a Esme de pie enfrente suya en sus ropas interiores, con el poco encaje que la cubría. Ella atrapó el labio entre sus dientes mientras sentía la mirada de Carlisle en su cuerpo.

–Nunca me voy a cansar de esto –dijo. Esme se rió ligeramente.

–Espero que no.

Él sonrió abiertamente al tiempo que la acercaba más a él y se dio la vuelta, para presionar a Esme contra el escritorio. Se inclinó para besarla; sus labios se estrellaron, y la pasión se iba despertando poco a poco. Con manos frenéticas se quitaron la ropa, luchando por deshacerse de las ropas que aún les separaba.

Se unieron físicamente enseguida, haciendo otro tipo de baile. Se movieron juntos con la comodidad de viejos amantes y la pasión de nuevos.

Después, cuando ambos quedaron totalmente saciados, Esme le tiró sus pantalones y se pasó la camisa de Carlisle sobre los hombros, sintiéndose incómoda de repente de estar desnuda en el escritorio. Se acomodó en el regazo de Carlisle cuando él se sentó en la silla de escritorio. Él besó su frente y suspiró feliz; Esme se derritió, cerrando sus ojos. Se sobresaltó cuando oyó que la puerta de la calle se abría de golpe. Se oyeron pasos entusiasmados por toda la casa.

–Emmett –susurró.

Carlisle asintió y la besó de nuevo.

–Seguramente ha olvidado algo.

Le oyeron subir corriendo las escaleras y entrar a su habitación. Se paró en el pasillo y la frente de Esme se arrugó cuando le oyeron acercarse al estudio despacio, cauteloso.

Esme gimió y Carlisle la acercó a él un poco más.

– ¿Es esto un rito de iniciación para ellos o algo? –preguntó ella con voz baja y rápida.

Carlisle se rió ligeramente al tiempo que Emmett abría la puerta. Emmett simplemente miró fijamente durante un momento y luego levantó las cejas y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

–Esto es extraño.

– ¿No se supone que estabais cazando? –dijo Carlisle, luchando por no reírse.

Emmett les enseñó un balón de fútbol.

–Íbamos a jugar.

Se miraron el uno al otro un momento, Emmett parecía fascinado y algo asqueado a la vez.

– ¿Necesitas algo del estudio? –le preguntó Esme.

La sonrisa de Emmett se hizo más extensa cuando la miró.

–Eh… no. Oí la radio y pensé que estabais en vuestra habitación y que os habíais dejado la radio encendida… –su sonrisa burlona se hizo más amable, donde brillaba su buen humor–. Esto es extraño –repitió. Sus ojos vagaron por el cuarto, viendo la ropa por el suelo y las ropas interiores casi destrozadas, también esparcidas–. Pero creo que todo fue más extraño hace unos minutos.

Carlisle se echó a reír.

–Adiós, Emmett.

–Adiós –les dirigió otra sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras salir.

Pudieron oír su risa en el silencio de la casa cuando bajó las escaleras y volvió a salir a la calle. Esme gimió y enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Carlisle.

–Se va a burlar de nosotros.

Él se rió otra vez, acariciando el brazo de Esme con una mano.

–Estamos casados. Esto es lo que la gente casada hace. Además, él y Rosalie con completamente indiscretos.

–Eso es verdad.

–Es justo. Y tú y yo somos los únicos que importamos esta noche. Es nuestra cita.

Ella sacudió la cabeza ante la lógica inestable de Carlisle.

– ¿Una necesidad?

–Yo diría que sí –presionó un beso en la cabeza de Esme–. Pero para la próxima, alquilo una habitación de hotel.

---------------------------------------------------------

Emmett todavía seguía riéndose cuando llegó al porche. Se pasó el balón de fútbol de una mano a otra mientras caminaba a velocidad humana. Sacudió la cabeza y las risotadas se convirtieron en una tenue risita.

Le gustaba que todo estuviese bien, que la gente de su alrededor fuese feliz. La idea de que Carlisle y Esme hacían el amor no era tan extraña, pero visto con sus propios ojos… sí.

Pero le gustaba que ellos fuesen felices. Emmett era un hombre que encontraba el placer y la felicidad en las cosas más simples. Amaba a su esposa. Le encantaba su familia. Le gustaban los deportes. Le gustaba reírse y hacer reír a los demás. Le gustaba esa vida.

Estaba como pez en el agua, encantado con cada cosa de su nueva vida. No tenía problema al ver a Carlisle y Esme como figuras paternales o a Edward como un hermano. No tenía problemas con la inmortalidad o con algún sueño que quisiese cumplir.

Le gustaban sus sentidos desarrollados y su magnífica fuerza y velocidad. Le encantaba ser único y ser el hombre de Rosalie.

Ella le necesitaba; nunca se lo diría, pero él sabía que era verdad. Los demonios de su pasado la abandonaron cuando le conoció. Ella quería que él trajese risas a su vida, que la hiciese feliz. Emmett le trajo nuevos recuerdos y echó a los demonios del pasado.

Carlisle claramente había hecho lo mismo por Esme.

Los dedos de Emmett se aferraron con fuerza al balón cuando pensó en el hombre que la había hecho daño. No le gustaba pensar mucho en el pasado de Esme. Cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba cuando lo hacía, enfadadísimo con el hombre que había hecho daño a la mujer a la que ya consideraba como su madre.

Emmett pasó entre los árboles, aún andando a un paso relativamente lento. Una parte de él lamentaba que Esme no se hubiese vengado de la misma forma que lo había hecho Rosalie. En cambio, permitió a Charles vivir su vida, no preocupándose ni una pizca por la mujer a la que tiró, de forma indirecta, por un precipicio.

Emmett sabía que Esme estaba entregada a su familia.

Él era más que divertido, más que tolerante. Él era el más fuerte. Su increíble fuerza era suficiente para asegurarse nadie tocaría a su madre, a su mujer de nuevo; o a cualquier miembro de su familia.

Mientras el viviese, se encargaría seriamente de eso. Él viviría, y reiría, y amaría y defendería con igual ferocidad. Su familia tendría más noches como esta. Su mujer, su hermano y él encontrarían más tiempo para estar así, despreocupados. Su madre y su padre encontrarían más tiempo para estar solos y se divertirían todo lo que quisiesen, con _momentos extraños_.

Sonrió otra vez, sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza en cuanto vio a Rosalie.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –le preguntó cuando él se acercó.

Emmett volvió a reírse y vio como los labios de Rose se curvaban, absorbiendo su buen humor.

–No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado…

* * *

**No sé si hasta el viernes podré conectarme a internet. Si puedo**, **el próximo capítulo (que es el de Alice) estará listo el lunes o el martes; si no, pues ya estará el viernes.**


	4. Alice

**Cuarto capítulo =]  
Este es otro de mis favoritos. Es... distinto a los demás, pero me encanta.**

* * *

Las manos de Carlisle eran un poco más firmes que de costumbre, y sus labios, un poco más insistentes.

– ¿Carlisle? –dijo Esme provisionalmente cuando sus labios dejaron un rastro por su cuello, y gimió cuando sus dientes le pellizcaron el lóbulo de la oreja.

Carlisle, ignorando la pregunta, levantó la cabeza para besarla en los labios, absorbiendo así sus gemidos. Ella consiguió ver sus ojos cuando sus labios se deslizaron por su cuello. Arrugó la frente ante la furia que vio en ellos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –volvió a preguntar contra sus labios. Al ver que él seguía sin responder, le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le echó atrás–. Dime qué va mal.

Él sólo gruñó por respuesta, sus dedos le acariciaron las caderas antes de cogerla y ponerla sobre él. Esme rodeó su cintura con las piernas automáticamente y respondiendo a sus instintos, pero su mente la empujaba a conseguir la conversación.

–Te necesito, Esme –contestó al fin–. Yo solo… yo… –las palabras le salieron algo ásperas, pero cuando levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Esme, ella pudo ver una vulnerabilidad extrema en él y sufrimiento.

–Aquí estoy –ella misma se molestó ante el temblor de su propia voz. Nada de Carlisle la había asustado nunca antes. Incluso cuando él bajaba la guardia de su control, incluso cuando él no dedicaba tiempo suficiente a hacer algunas cosas más suavemente, incluso cuando la pasión les abrumaba completamente, ella siempre había confiado en él.

No era Carlisle el que la asustaba ahora, si no la mirada desconocida de sus ojos y su desgana de decirle qué le pasaba.

Esme intentó olvidar eso y enredó los dedos en el pelo rubio de su marido. Éste cerró los ojos y deslizó los labios hasta su mandíbula, insistentemente; sus manos acariciaban los muslos de Esme, donde sostenía su peso. Ella intentó que los labios de Carlisle ascendieran hasta los suyos, con intención de ofrecerle cualquier cosa que él quisiera.

Él gruñó, ignorando las manos de Esme, y decidió dirigir los dientes al hombro de ella. Esme sintió una punzante caricia, ya que, desde luego, los dientes de Carlisle no atravesaron la piel; aunque no se sentía del todo cómoda.

Carlisle levantó la cabeza y de nuevo se encontró con la mirada interrogadora de Esme. Otro rugido se le escapó de los labios y se movió rápidamente para aprisionarla contra la pared. Eso no dolió, por supuesto, pero la boca de Esme se abrió por la sorpresa.

Ya habían hecho el amor contra las paredes en otras ocasiones, pero _ellos _no eran Emmett y Rosalie. _Ellos_ no se movían bruscamente el uno al otro. _Ellos_ no hacían que las ventanas se agitasen o crujiesen.

Carlisle levantó su mano para rasgar la blusa de Esme, y ella cogió atrapó sus dedos con los suyos antes de que pudiesen hacer lo mismo con los pantalones

–Carlisle, más despacio –su voz era insistente ahora, y sintió como sus dedos se relajaban en su mano antes de que él los liberase y bajase la cremallera. Los dedos se detuvieron cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente. La pequeña Alice estaba ahí, viéndoles con una mirada llena de audacia.

–Oh, no –dijo, poco convincente. Su voz estaba sin expresión, ya que era obvio que había interrumpido intencionadamente–. Qué sorpresa –Esme miró a Carlisle, que estaba tenso, y luego a Alice. Cuando se encontró con su mirada levantó una ceja– Os dejaré para que habléis.

El énfasis que puso en la última palabra no pasó inadvertido para ninguno. Esme se quedó mirando a Alice cuando ésta se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Carlisle ahora parecía distinto, deprimido. Tenía un brazo apoyado contra la pared y el otro sujetando a Esme, manteniéndola cerca de él, aún con las piernas de ella en torno a su cintura. Carlisle cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza para hundirla en el hombro de Esme.

– ¿Carlisle? –su voz era otra vez provisional.

Él soltó una risita, para nada feliz, y suspiró, estremeciéndose.

–Nuestra Alice –susurró.

Carlisle llevó una mano atrás y liberó las piernas de Esme de su cintura, dejándo que se deslizasen hasta que quedó de pie delante de él.

Ella le miró confusa cuando Carlisle abrió mucho los ojos y dio un gran paso atrás. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego, simplemente, levantó ambas. Esme inclinó la cabeza. ¿Era un gesto de rendición o estaba tratando de demostrarla que él podía controlarse? ¿Estaba intentando decirla que estaba a salvo de él?

Esme se mordió el labio y dio un paso adelante, pero Carlisle metió las manos en los bolsillos y volvió a dar pasos atrás, retirándose.

–Lo siento mucho, Esme –pareció completamente destrozado cuando se sentó en la cama. Puso los codos en las rodillas y enredó las manos en el pelo, de forma algo violenta.

Ella le miró antes de suspirar y avanzó lentamente para sentarse en la cama detrás de él.

–Háblame, Carlisle. Cuéntame –cogió la manta que había a los pies de la cama y se cubrió los hombros con ella. El silencio se estrechaba entre ambos.

– ¿Estás bien? –giró la cabeza para mirarla y luego volvió a bajarla a las manos.

Esme le miró la espalda y vio que ahora no respiraba.

–Estoy bien, Carlisle –un ligero gemido se escapó de boca de Carlisle, transformado luego en un pequeño jadeo–. No soy frágil.

–Te he asustado –esas palabras fueron acompañadas por otro gemido cargado de dolor.

Esme sacudió la cabeza.

–Sólo porque no me hablabas –extendió una mano ligeramente temblorosa y toco la suya suavemente–. Quiero que me hables.

–He tenido un cambio terrible. Yo sólo… te vi, y tú siempre mejoras mi día. Estar contigo me hace siempre muy feliz. Yo sólo…

Esme se acercó más a él y le tocó los hombros durante un momento antes de abrazarle por detrás y de que se derritiese en su espalda.

–Háblame. Cuéntame que ha pasado –presionó un beso suave en su cuello y él se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su mirada. Ella sonrió dulcemente– Los chicos tienen instituto. Jasper está de caza. Tenemos toda la tarde para hacerte feliz –guiñó un ojo y Carlisle no pudo evitar una risa.

Se puso serio rápidamente y bajó la cabeza para dar un beso al brazo de Esme.

–Ya sabes que yo nunca te he hecho daño.

–Desde luego que lo sé, cariño. Además nosotros antes ya habíamos sido… menos que _delicados_ –sonrió pícaramente.

–Pero no… –suspiró y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Esme–. Se supone que tengo el control legendario.

Ella sonrió y volvió a recostarse con las piernas cruzadas.

–Y se supone que yo soy la única que puede verte fallar en eso.

–Tú y Alice.

–Alice puede verlo todo –sonrió abiertamente.

Los ojos de Carlisle eran ahora amables, la tristeza y la furia habían escapado; era su marido otra vez, fuerte y controlado.

Él extendió una mano para tocarla desde que se retiró de ella. Paseó los dedos sobre su mejilla y mandíbula. Esme cogió su mano y la mantuvo entre ambos cuando él se dio la vuelta completamente.

Se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas y con sus rodillas tocándose en la cama. Los hombros de Carlisle se hundieron y por fin empezó a contar lo que le pasó.

–He tenido un cambio realmente horrible…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Alice nunca había pensado en su don como una responsabilidad o carga. Ella nunca se había molestado en considerar sus visiones o romperse la cabeza por las posibles opciones que había.

Actuó instintivamente, dejando de lado su naturaleza generalmente amable y dejándose guiar por la mente. Lo vio como un regalo, una opción para vivir en un futuro seguro y ahorrar a otros momentos de dolor innecesario. Hasta donde podía recordar, su don la había traído solo cosas buenas. Lo dirigió primero a su alma gemela y luego a su querida familia.

Esme y Carlisle eran los que estabilizaban sus vidas. Esme les había recibido con los brazos abiertos, eufórica por tener dos nuevos hijos. Carlisle les dirigió una mano segura, siempre mostrando su control perfecto y corrigiendo con cuidado sus errores.

Alice les había visto en las visiones antes de encontrarles. Había visto a Carlisle y Esme en momentos íntimos, en momentos de tensión, en momentos felices y en momentos difíciles. Sabía que la conexión que había entre ambos era algo especial, todo un ejemplo a seguir.

Se fue de la casa despacio, atendiendo primero a si su interrupción había causado efecto.

Ellos habrían estado bien, por supuesto, de no haber interrumpido. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Esme habría recordado durante una fracción de segundo las duras manos que la tocaron en su anterior vida. Carlisle no habría encontrado la comodidad por la que estaba tan desesperado por acostarse con su mujer. Se habrían hecho daño, no físico, si no les hubiese interrumpido. A Esme, por hacer la comparación con su anterior marido, por muy pequeña que fuese. A Carlisle, por no tratar a su mujer con el cuidado con el que siempre luchaba por darle.

La tensión entre ellos habría durado un días, tal vez dos, pero Alice estaba preocupada porque pensaba que dos días era demasiado.

Había hecho bien en interrumpirles.

Ahora, Carlisle le contaría el horrible tormento que tuvo que pasar. Ahora él hablaría, finalmente, del anciano al que no pudo salvar, de la mujer abusada con un bebé que fue tratado y liberado de las manos del maltratador, del frágil niño que probablemente no sobreviviría otro día más. Él hablaría de su frustración y fatiga, de su furia y tristeza.

Alice sonrió mientras corría hacia al instituto. Carlisle encontraría la comodidad que buscaba en el Esme, siempre tan comprensiva. Y después, ellos harían el amor dulcemente, echando abajo todas las barreras, la dureza e incomprensión de antes desaparecerían.

Fue más despacio cuando divisó el instituto, consciente de que ahora la gente podía verla. Atravesó los campos de deportes y fue a una esquina del edificio de ladrillo.

Se paró de golpe, patinando, en cuanto le vio. Jasper estaba apoyado contra la pared, con el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos y mirando al terreno se alzaba delante de él.

Habían pasado varios años desde aquel día en Philadelphia, desde que le ofreció su mano y empezar juntos una nueva vida.

Eso todavía hacía que tuviese más prisa por verle. Aquellos días de búsqueda infructuosa quería eliminarlos de su memoria perfecta.

Alice se permitió un momento para ver una visión. Carlisle y Esme estaban abrazados el uno al otro, bromeando y riendo, felices y cómodos, después de hacer el amor.

A Alice le daba comodidad verles felices, verles riéndose y verle enamorados. Sí, había hecho bien.

Vio a aquel chico en la distancia, el pelo rubio le enmarca la cara que a ella tanto le gustaba, las cicatrices se le notan en cada centímetro de piel expuesta, las manos esperando a tocarla, los pies esperando a seguirla. Ella sabía que ellos tendrían eso. Ellos serían felices y estarían enamorados por siempre.

El viento cambió y llevo su olor a Jasper. Él sonrió.

– ¿Dónde estabas?

Alice también sonrió.

–Esme y Carlisle necesitaban mi ayuda.

Jasper suspiró feliz, igual que siempre que estaba cerca de Alice. Sus intensas y alegres emociones le cubrían por completo. Le tendió una mano y ella la cogió.

– ¿Quieres librarte del instituto el resto del día? –Preguntó Jasper–. Me gustaría que vinieses de caza conmigo.

Ella levantó las manos y le apartó el pelo de los ojos negros. Tuvo una visión: se encontrarían con una familia de ciervos al atardecer. Entonces sus ojos serían dorados. Sonrió al pensar que estarían juntos.

Alice tiró de su mano, adentrándose en los bosques cercanos. Entonces, tuvo otra visión: Esme planearía unas vacaciones para Carlisle. Ella le sacaría de la frustración y fatiga. Ella le ayudaría a rejuvenecer, en un sentido no literal, permitiéndole deshacerse de sus cargas y se deleitarían en el tiempo que estarían ellos solos, juntos.

Jasper apretó la mano de Alice.

– ¿Están Carlisle y Esme bien?

Alice rió, intentando ser confidente con la respuesta.

–Ellos van a estar bien.

* * *

**Ya solo quedan dos capítulos (de Jasper y Bella). El siguiente, que es el de Jasper, intentaré tenerle para el jueves o el viernes.**

**Gracias por los reviews!! ^^  
**


	5. Jasper

**Quinto capítulo =)  
**

* * *

**5. Jasper**

Los bosques habían crecido desde la última vez que ellos vivieron en Forks. El cielo era más denso, los árboles estaban llenos de musgo verde y había varias vides retorcidas.

Carlisle pasó los dedos por el húmedo follaje mientras escogía un sendero por la maleza. Esme estaba a una docena de pasos por delante, pero disminuyó la marcha para ir al mismo ritmo de su marido.

– ¿Esto está diferente, verdad? –dijo mientras se inclinaba para tocar suavemente los lirios.

–Un poco. Es agradable estar en una pequeña ciudad otra vez.

Esme levantó la vista de las flores y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

–Sí que lo es.

Carlisle se apoyó sobre una mano en un árbol y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Personalmente, ni le gustaba ni le disgustaba Forks. Pero era mucho mejor que otros sitios. Estaba a gusto. El alto número de días nublados hizo que fuese un lugar ideal para que él y su familia pudiesen vivir. Aunque la cercanía de la reserva de los quileutes no lo hacía del todo perfecto.

Los ojos de Carlisle revolotearon de árbol en árbol, buscando algo familiar.

– ¿Crees que todavía estará por aquí? –preguntó.

Esme se encogió de hombros mientras exploraba los árboles.

–Debemos estar cerca. Creo que estaba por esta zona, más o menos.

Carlisle se apartó del árbol y siguió avanzando, todavía buscando milímetro por milímetro. Oyó a Esme que también se paseaba entre los árboles.

– ¡Lo he encontrado! –la oyó gritar. Se giró y fue directo al origen de la voz, sonriendo.

Ella estaba apoyada sobre una roca enorme cubierta de musgo y con una sonrisa alegre mientras le esperaba.

Su pequeño nicho también había cambiado. Una vez había sido su pequeño refugio, una pequeña guarida que ellos habían tratado como suyo. Las enormes raíces del árbol estaban sobre la roca; con cada centímetro de corteza cubierta de musgo. El árbol estaba torcido bajo la presión de su propio peso; y cuando se inclinó, las gruesas raíces sobresalieron por la tierra, haciendo una pequeña y habitable cueva.

Carlisle bajó un poco las ramas y examinó la gruta; Esme se movió entre las raíces, donde encontró un lugar familiar para sentarse.

– ¿Recuerdas nuestra última noche aquí? –preguntó.

Carlisle dejó caer las raíces para afrontarla, con una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto.

–Parece que fue hace mucho, da la sensación de que Alice y Jasper siempre han estado con nosotros.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y se dejó caer entre las raíces, respirando aire fresco.

–Sí. Creo que este será un buen lugar para Jasper. Le resultará más fácil que en una gran ciudad.

–Eso espero –contestó Esme. Carlisle pudo notar la preocupación en aquellas dos palabras. Ella se preocupaba por su hijo más reciente, el tormento que él tenía que pasar constantemente también le dolía a Esme–. Aunque él lo está haciendo mejor.

Jasper y Alice fueron bienvenidos a la familia, eran bastante interesantes y diferentes de sus otros hijos. Vinieron totalmente formados, con sus caminos completamente independientes de Carlisle.

Ambos eran bellísimos, aturdía verles. Estaban completamente sincronizados entre sí. Podían comunicarse fácilmente con miradas o breves toques. Las palabras eran un lujo innecesario, a menudo no usado. Tenían su pequeño mundo antes de que se uniesen a la familia; y en ese pequeño universo nadie más podía entrar. Si Rose y Emmett vivieron su historia de amor abiertamente, Alice y Jasper vivieron la suya en su pequeño mundo, encontrando la comodidad simplemente el uno en el otro.

Alice se integró muy bien en la familia; era fuerte y segura de sí misma. Su extraordinario don y su abstinencia a la sangre humana hicieron que ese estilo de vida no le resultase difícil ahora.

Para Jasper era más difícil.

Luchaba contra su propia naturaleza por su familia y por Alice. Tenía problemas para adaptarse a un estilo de vida más civilizado y con más proximidad a la gente.

Pero él lo intentaba.

Quería hacerlo mejor una y otra vez, superándose a sí mismo y ganando la admiración de Carlisle. Ahora le resultaba un poquito más fácil. Hacía una década que no probaba la sangre humana, y aunque la sed aún le abrasaba la garganta, él todavía persistía, todavía confiaba en superar completamente aquella sed.

–Su voluntad es asombrosa –señaló Carlisle para calmar a Esme–. Mientras él tenga a Alice, creo que lo seguirá intentando.

Ella suspiró feliz y cerró los ojos. Sus párpados eran finos como papel y blancos como la nieve.

Carlisle la miró: ella estaba totalmente relajada, con el cuerpo estirado sobe una cama de helechos, acunada por el árbol antiguo. Su cara era desgarradoramente hermosa y su boca se encorvó suavemente en una sonrisa involuntaria. Sus pestañas extremadamente largas, pero no menos hermosas, eran como manchas de tinta en su piel pálida. Su pelo estaba extendido en los helechos, formando mechones irregulares.

Incapaz de resistirse, Carlisle extendió la mano y le acarició la cara. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió mientras levantaba la mano para acariciarle el pelo. Esme enredó los dedos en la espesa melena rubia de su marido, colocando la mano detrás de su cabeza. Tiró de él ligeramente y éste se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

La sonrisa de Esme creció cuando Carlisle cambió de postura para sostenerla, sujetando con manos seguras y suaves su cabeza y su cintura.

–Es como si nunca nos hubiésemos ido –susurró Carlisle.

–Eso era lo que estaba pensando –rió Esme.

Él la besó otra vez, acariciándola la espalda.

–Si no recuerdo mal –murmuró, con cada palabra marcada por un beso suave en los labios–, la última vez que estuvimos aquí, Rosalie nos interrumpió.

–Estoy bastante segura de que lo hacen apropósito.

Carlisle sonrió abiertamente.

–Sólo Alice –concluyó, antes de besarla otra vez. Situó las manos en caderas de Esme y giró sobre sí mismo.

Ella rió mientras se sentaba sobre él, a horcajadas, y con las manos en su pecho cincelado.

–Esto está realmente bien.

–Rose está en la ciudad con Alice… –ronroneó Carlisle.

–Buenas probabilidades, entonces.

Él se echó a reír y atrajo a Esme hacia él, con el fin de empezar a deshacerse de su blusa. Sus dedos trabajaban sin prisas, acariciando mientras la espalda. Otra mano se situó en su muslo, describiendo pequeños círculos suavemente.

Ella metió las manos entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa con dedos ágiles.

Esme se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y Carlisle la imitó, quitándose la camisa y quitando la de ella. Se abrazaron y besaron con prisa, riéndose, y quedando Esme con ambas piernas alrededor de Carlisle.

–Carlisle –una voz cautelosa y masculina le llamó.

Esme se congeló y ensanchó los ojos.

– ¿Jasper?

–Sí, lo siento. Emmett ha dicho que han llamado del hospital sobre un accidente de coche.

La frente de Carlisle se arrugó mientras se giraba para mirar en la dirección de donde venía la voz.

–Hoy no estoy de turno.

Hubo una pausa. Entonces, pudieron ver a Jasper, apareciendo entre los árboles.

–Pero Emmett ha dicho… –soltó un bufido y un gemido de irritación ante lo que vio–. Lo siento.

Oyeron el crujir de los árboles mientras Jasper volvía a casa. Los ojos como platos de Esme eran divertidos cuando se encontraron con los de Carlisle.

–Te dije que lo hacían apropósito.

Él se rió y se encogió de hombros mientras desabrochaba el sujetador de Esme delicadamente, para continuar por donde se habían quedado.

–Al menos ya lo han hecho todos.

-----------------------------------------------------

Jasper estaba que echaba humo. Y avergonzando. Pero sobre todo que echaba humo.

Emmett iba a pagar por ello.

Traspasó los bosques a la máxima velocidad a la que podía correr. Aminoró el ritmo tan pronto como vio a su hermano riéndose.

Emmett no paró de reír cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, rodando y luchando.

– ¿No estaba Carlisle de turno? –dijo casi sin aliento de tanto reír–. Culpa mía.

Edward también se echó a reír en cuanto apareció en el porche.

–Rosalie no va a estar contenta con esto –dijo.

Emmett se apartó de Jasper de un salto mientras soltaba otra risotada.

–Ya le dije que iba a ganar yo.

Jasper se quedó paralizado, mirando fijamente a sus hermanos, molesto.

– ¿Apostasteis sobre esto?

Edward levantó las manos, exculpándose y riendo todavía ligeramente.

–Yo no. Yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto.

Jasper se dio la vuelta y aporreó a Emmett en el hombro. El ruido que eso produjo fue similar al de dos rocas chocando. Emmett rió otra vez.

–Era una buena apuesta.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco, con los puños todavía preparados para golpear a Emmett.

La diversión de sus hermanos le venció, cambiando su propio humor, y curvando los labios cuando encontró lo divertido de la situación.

–Voy a vengarme –puso un dedo en el pecho de Emmett–. Tú sólo espera.

Emmett soltó otra carcajada, para nada preocupado o asustado por la amenaza. Se adentró corriendo en la casa.

–Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos de caza.

Edward se miró los pantalones, demasiado elegates para la cacería.

–Yo debería cambiarme también –giró la cabeza para asegurarse de que Emmett ya estaba dentro del edificio–. Dile a Rosalie que él mintió para que les encontrases –su voz era baja, poco más alta que un sururro–. Cuando apostaron, ella dijo que ninguno de ellos podía interferir.

Gracias, pensó Jasper. Edward sonrió abiertamente y también entró en casa. Jasper se sentó en un escalón del porche, todavía con una sonrisa en la cara. Puso los ojos en blanco otra vez al pensar que muchas veces sus hermanos se divertían a su costa.

¿Qué pensaría María de él ahora? ¿Qué haría ella de ese hombre feliz? ¿Qué pensaría de que su poder no fuese utilizado para batallas, si no para situaciones familiares? ¿Qué pensaría de su amor aplastante por su esposa y de que fuese feliz con su familia? ¿Qué pensaría de su tortura constante y del enorme progreso que estaba haciendo?

Los labios de Jasper volvieron a curvarse cuando imaginó la situación, la decepción de María y tal vez también su enfado. Eso le encantó.

A menudo, pensaba en las diferencias entre María y Carlisle. Eran los dos únicos líderes que él había conocido en esta vida. Les comparó, analizando y reflexionando sobre sus fuerzas y debilidades.

Aparte de su autocontrol perfecto y de su naturaleza desinteresada, Carlisle simplemente tenía a Esme.

María nunca tuvo a alguien así, alguien que estuviese a su lado sin dudarlo y sin condiciones. Ella vivía para sí misma, y Jasper podía ver ahora que esa era su debilidad más grande.

En el bosque, Jasper se había parado antes de que estuviese lo bastante cerca para ver a Carlisle y Esme entre los árboles, pero pudo sentir sus emociones. El amor y la lujuria luchaban contra la completa devoción, la suavidad y el cuidado que ambos ponían en sus actos. Sus emociones estaban entrelazadas, haciendo imposible que se pudiese decir si había una persona generándolas, o dos.

Ya avergonzado por tener que interrumpirles, Jasper pudo notar más claramente sus emociones.

María pensaría que esa clase de conexión sería una debilidad. Pero Jasper sabía de primera mano que eso no era así. Carlisle era mejor líder que María, y su conexión con Esme era una fuerza aplastante.

En una batalla, él sabía que ellos podrían luchar con un poco más de ferocidad de la que se requiriese, y lucharían un poco más desesperadamente.

Pensó en Alice. Él lucharía miles de veces más ferozmente que lo que lucharía por sí mismo. Encontraría, fuese como fuese, energías extra y nunca se daría por vencido.

Por esa razón, Carlisle era un líder más fuerte. Él tenía a Esme como Jasper tenía a Alice. Y no era solo por Esme. Carlisle también tenía a sus hijos, y todos ellos se tenían los unos a los otros. Por muy molesto que estuviese, Jasper defendería, sin duda, a Emmett. Se mantendría de pie como un hermano y un amigo.

Parpadeó y miró al bosque. María lo había hecho todo mal.

De todas formas, los siete miembros que componían su familia eran el mejor ejército que ella alguna vez pudo soñar tener. Vinculados por el amor y la devoción, eran una fuerza imparable.

Jasper había estado orgulloso de que le llamasen soldado. Había estado orgulloso de que le llamasen Mayor.

Pero el estaba orgulloso de otros títulos con el que le habían denominado. Eran unos títulos que no tenían nada que ver con el ejército. Esos nuevos títulos le hacían más fuerte, feliz y serían más efectivos en una lucha.

Estaba orgulloso de ser llamado hermano.

Estaba orgulloso de ser llamado marido.

Y quizá, lo más importante para aquel soldado, era que estaba orgulloso de ser llamado hijo.

* * *

**Ya solo queda el de Bella. Creo que el miércoles, como muy tarde, ya lo tendré. Creedme, traducir cansa aunque no lo parezca =P**

**Gracias por los reviews!! ^^  
**


	6. Bella

**Vale, no tengo ninguna excusa por haber tardado tanto en poner el último capítulo. Así que simplemente lo siento xP  
Espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

**6. Bella**

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre. Había planos expandidos por la mesa y libros y muestras de pintura apilados por cualquier hueco libre. En la radio de la esquina se escuchaba alguna canción indescriptible.  
Esme estaba sentada, siguiendo el ritmo de la música con el pie y tarareando mientras tanto. La nieve caía afuera, y su espesor hacía que las ventanas quedasen oscurecidas.

Carlisle se sentaba en otra de las sillas de la cocina, con las piernas estiradas bajo la mesa y con los tobillos cruzados; también seguía la música con los pies. Delante de él había varias revistas de medicina que leía atentamente.

Este era uno de esos días raros en los que ellos podrían pasar por cualquier pareja joven. No eran vampiros, ni padres, ni abuelos, ni inmortales. Simplemente eran dos personas disfrutando de un día tranquilo, contentos de quedarse dentro de casa mientras la nieve cubría los bosques.

Esme dio unos golpecitos con el lápiz en el cuaderno mientras miraba los planos de la nueva casa que compraron hace un año y que ella misma había supervisado su restauración. Era más grande que la casa de Forks, y su decoración era un desafío bienvenido para ella.

Bella y Nessie iban a vivir en la casa con el resto de la familia por primera vez. Esme les iba a hacer su habitación con especial dedicación, como hizo con sus demás hijos tiempo atrás.

También habían construido una casita para Jacob, ya que dondequiera que fueran, él iría con ellos. Esme le permitiría que la decorase alguien que no fuese ella, así el olor no se mantendría en el cuarto.

– ¿Crees que a Bella le gustaría un sitio en su cuarto donde poder relajarse? –Esme quería que todo fuese perfecto para su hija más reciente, para la valiente chica que les había dado una nieta casi imposible de creer, y que había alegrado la vida de Edward.

Carlisle levantó los ojos de la revista y los estrechó.

–Tal vez. Le gustaría un sitio donde pudiese leer, estoy seguro.

Esme se mordió el labio, revisando otra vez los planos.

–Quizá una bonita ventana con asiento… –murmuró.

–Bella no es exigente, cariño. Le gustará cualquier cosa que hagas.

–Sólo quiero acertar en ello –se quitó con impaciencia el pelo que le caía en los ojos y Carlisle la sonrió con los ojos iluminados–. ¿Qué?

Él sacudió la cabeza, todavía sonriendo.

–Me gusta verte así.

Esme sonrió, formándose hoyuelos en la cara y se inclinó sobre el cuaderno.

–Me gusta esta parte, es como un rompecabezas.

–Eres asombrosa en todo eso. ¿Recuerdas la casa en la que vivíamos Edward y yo?

Ella se rió y dibujo un gran ventanal en el papel con trazos seguros.

–Ni siquiera teníais cortinas.

Carlisle sonrió y puso un marcapáginas en la revista. Se inclinó atrás en la silla, observando caer la nieve a través de la ventana.

–Te necesitábamos bastante en nuestras vidas.

Esme volvió a sonreír y se levantó, situándose detrás de Carlisle. Apoyó una mano en su hombro.

–Está nevando muchísimo –dijo

Él asintió y giró la cabeza para mirarla.

–Probablemente los chicos planearán alguna guerra de nieve para esta noche.

–Me gusta este tiempo –murmuró Esme. Se inclinó y se apoyó en la espalda de la silla. Sus manos se movían de forma insinuante por el cuello de Carlisle–. Así parece que estamos aislados –le susurró en el oído.

Carlisle le acarició la mejilla mientras ella le besaba el cuello.

–Realmente estás tentando al destino, mi amor. Estamos en la cocina y ellos están por aquí en algún sitio.

Esme rió contra su lisa piel.

–Se me permite besar a mi marido.

–Eso es verdad –sonrió. Carlisle se giró y puso a Esme en su regazo–. Hola –su voz era baja y suave en cuanto se encontró con su mirada.

–Hola –contestó Esme en respuesta. Su sonrisa se extendió cuando cogió la cara de Carlisle entre sus manos y le miró: sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de diversión y delicadeza; la confianza y el amor eran notables en su mirada.

Ella siempre sentía una emoción y unos nervios indescriptibles cuando le miraba, y veía que los ojos se le enternecían cada vez que la observaban, pues ella sabía que era la persona a la que él más quería.

Esme levantó la mano y con la yema del dedo pulgar le acarició el carnoso labio inferior. Sonrió cuando él se inclinó y le cogió el dedo, con cuidado, entre sus afilados dientes. La cara de Carlisle cambió, su sonrisa dolorosamente hermosa se convirtió en una juguetona; entonces se inclinó hacia delante y deslizó sus labios suavemente contra los de Esme en un lento y excitante beso. Ella se acercó más a él, jugando mientras con su pelo. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos durante el beso, viéndole disfrutar en ese simple momento.

Carlisle suspiró feliz y abrazó a Esme, acercándola más a él, y tocó sus labios con la punta de la lengua.

Esme sonrió.

– ¿Quién está tentando ahora al destino? –susurró.

–Se me permite besar a mi mujer –contesó Carlisle mientras se retiraba un poco y le ponía el pelo detrás de la oreja. Se inclinó adelante otra vez para besarla la mandíbula.

Esme cerró los ojos ante aquella sensación, y suspiró mientras los labios de Carlisle se dirigieron hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió delicadamente antes de deslizar su lengua detrás de la oreja.

–No es justo –susurró Esme.

Sintió a Carlisle sonreír otra vez cuando su dulce aliento le acarició la piel.

–No he dicho que me importase tentar al destino. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar –sus labios volvieron a su tarea, acariciando con la punta de la lengua un punto familiar detrás de la oreja de Esme.

Las manos de ambos comenzaron a moverse coordinadamente. Esme llevó una mano hacia el pelo de Carlisle, enredando los dedos en su rubio cabello, y otra la metió por debajo del jersey de lana, acariciándole los músculos del pecho y del estómago.

Un jadeo ahogado detrás de ellos les hizo girar levemente las cabezas.

– ¡Lo siento! –chilló Bella. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos antes de girar e irse.

Esme miró a Carlisle con una ceja levantada, y él sonrió con un poco de vergüenza.

–Tuviste que decir "que pase lo que tenga que pasar", ¿eh?

–Bueno, al menos ya lo han _hecho_ todos.

–Eso dijiste la última vez –contestó Esme mientras le acariciaba la cara desde el pelo hasta la mejilla.

–Prefiero tener a Bella en la familia antes que haber tenido razón.

Esme entrecerró los ojos, riendo suavemente.

–Pues creo que yo preferiría tener ambas cosas.

Carlisle se echó a reír inclinando ligeramente la cabeza atrás.

–Dentro de poco será nuestro aniversario. Tal vez deberíamos irnos a algún sitio donde nadie pueda interrumpirnos.

–Uf, casi no puedo imaginarme eso.

–Pero merece la pena que nos sacrifiquemos, ¿no crees? –sonrió.

Esme sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y le acarició la cara con dedos suaves, tocándole solo con las yemas de los dedos.

–No hay sacrificios en esta vida. Yo no cambiaría nada.

Carlisle giró la cabeza para besar sus dedos.

– ¿Ni siquiera las interrupciones?

Esme pensó en cada uno de sus hijos, en las décadas que tendrían juntos y en las interrupciones embarazosas, graciosas, dolorosas y las bromas que continuarían.

Inclinó la cabeza, recordando cómo Emmett les había tomado el pelo y cómo Jasper se disculpó. Recordó que Alice nunca les había contado por qué les interrumpió y que Rosalie posiblemente ni se dio cuenta de que les había interrumpido. Recordó la fiereza y el cuidado de Edward, actuando al mismo tiempo, y dejándoles intimidad y protegiendo su relación. Todo eso importaba.

Cada momento, por pequeño que fuese, importaba en sus vidas juntos y en sus vínculos familiares irrompibles.

–Sí –contestó Esme, sonriendo–. Ni siquiera las interrupciones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella encontró a su marido y a sus hermanos en el garaje. Sabía que si pudiese ruborizarse, sus mejillas estarían rojas como un tomate.

–Conozco esa mirada –dijo Emmett. Tenía el brazo alrededor de Rosalie, que descansaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sonrió.

–Es la mirada de "acabo de interrumpir a Carlisle y Esme" –confirmó Rosalie.

Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon cuando vio la cara de diversión de Alice. Estaba tumbada sobre su Porsche, con los talones descansando en el parachoques delantero. Jasper estaba al lado de ella, también con el brazo a su alrededor.

–No te alarmes tanto, Bella –dijo Alice en voz alta. Jasper sonrió y Bella se sintió tranquila, ya sin vergüenza.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–Podrías haberme parado –contestó con voz frustrada.

Edward le paso el brazo alrededor de la cintura.

–Ese fue un buen modo de darte la bienvenida a la familia –la diversión se extendía por su rostro y Bella volvió a sentirse molesta.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

–Deja de poner esa cara. Ellos solo estaban besándose. No te horrorizaste tanto cuando nos interrumpiste a Jasper y a mí.

Emmett gimió y Jasper rió suavemente.

–Mala apuesta, Em. Mi esposa ve el futuro.

Bella ignoró a Emmett y Jasper.

–Eres mi amiga, Alice, y ellos son como padres para mí –entonces, Bella se dio cuenta de un detalle y arrugó la frente–. ¿Qué queréis decir con que es una forma de bienvenida?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Es una especie de tradición. Yo les interrumpí en su habitación en cuanto se casaron. Ellos... eh… no sólo se estaban besando.

Rosalie levantó la cabeza.

–Estaban en la bañera cuando les interrumpí.

–En el estudio –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

–Contra la pared –siguió Alice, abrazando sus rodillas y sonriendo levemente.

Jasper taladró a Emmett con la mirada.

–En el bosque.

Emmett se rió de su hermano y luego miró a Bella, extendiendo los brazos.

–Y ahora tú puedes decir "en la cocina".

Bella sacudió la cabeza otra vez, sonriendo un poco cuando comprendió que, realmente, de aquella extraña forma le estaban dando la bienvenida. Era como si estuviesen diciendo "ahora eres una Cullen".

Emmett comenzó la historia de su interrupción y Bella escuchó con atención. Era muy fácil olvidar que Carlisle y Esme eran físicamente como unos veinteañeros, que sus cuerpos llevaban los impulsos y acciones que acompañan a sus veintitrés y veintiséis años.

Pensó en el momento en el que les vio en la cocina. Pensó en Esme, en la coleta que llevaba y en su semblante feliz en aquel día tranquilo. Pensó en el aspecto que tenía Carlisle con el pelo despeinado, con el jersey innecesariamente caliente y con los modernos vaqueros que llevaba.

Ambos formaban una pareja feliz, demasiado jóvenes para tener la responsabilidad de tener que guiar a seis vampiros por un buen camino, un camino moral.

Bella comprendió que ellos descubrían su eterna juventud en la intimidad. Era en aquellos momentos cuando eran capaces de olvidar los años que llevaban sobre la Tierra. Eran libres de ser simplemente Carlisle y Esme, de ser jóvenes eternamente, de estar enamorados siempre y confiando el uno en el otro.

Bella suspiró y se acercó más a Edward.

–Es agradable verles juntos, ¿verdad? –dijo Edward, como si realmente pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

–Ya sabes –contestó Rosalie mientras Emmett cogía su mano–, va a ser su 90 aniversario.

–Van a ir a una isla para su aniversario 87 –dijo Alice con seguridad.

–Noventa años… –suspiró Bella, con sorpresa.

Todos se quedaron callados, como si contemplasen sus relaciones y lo que pasaría cuando ellos mismos llevasen 90 años juntos.

Bella sonrió, imaginando que ella y Edward podrían parecerse a Esme y Carlisle cuando cumpliesen nueve décadas de vida juntos.

Que Carlisle y Esme se sintiesen jóvenes, despreocupados y juguetones era algo bonito de ver.

Bella observó a Alice y Jasper. Acababan de cumplir sesenta años juntos. Ellos tenían un modo distinto de estar juntos, más privado, íntimo. Vio a Jasper sonreír a Alice, buscando su mirada. Alice le devolvió la sonrisa y le pasó la mano por el pelo, contestando a alguna pregunta no formulada que sólo ella podía entender con una sonrisa y una sacudida de cabeza.

Vio a Emmett y Rosalie, con sus seis décadas y media juntos. Rose miró a su marido mientras él le susurraba algo al oído. Rosalie se rió y se le acercó más, enroscando sus dedos con los de él en un apretón suave.

Pensó otra vez en Esme y Carlisle; sus padres estarían así también. Esme y Carlisle le darían lo que necesitase; la mantendrían a salvo y escucharían sus problemas. Ellos la levantarían si se cayese y la ayudarían en momentos difíciles. Le darían cariño y velarían por su relación con Edward.

Edward la apretó la mano otra vez y le miró sonriente; su mirada era interrogadora.

– ¿Es difícil de imaginar? –preguntó Edward.

– ¿Noventa años? –Bella miró a su alrededor, viendo cómo eran los sesenta años de Alice y Jasper y los setenta y cinco de Rosalie y Emmett. Recordó con una sonrisa cómo eran los casi noventa años de Carlisle y Esme–. No –contestó sin pensárselo–. No es difícil de imaginar en absoluto.

* * *

**Se agradecen todos los reviews, ya sabéis =]**


End file.
